


Cereal Is A Serious Matter

by marvelfan



Series: Cute First Meetings [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, late night grocery shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelfan/pseuds/marvelfan
Summary: All Bucky wants is his favorite cereal, and he is willing to arm wrestle the only other person in the store for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Kristin for editing this for me!

Bucky was livid. Clint just had to go and eat the last of his favorite cereal. It’s the one thing Bucky looks forward to after a shitty day like today. This cereal has been his favorite since he was a kid, and Clint ate it all while he was out tonight.

"I'm going to kill him. All I wanted was to eat a nice bowl of cereal when I got back, but no, fuck-head had to be a pig an' eat it all. Asshole," he mumbles to himself as he walks through the entrance to the grocery store.

It is three in the morning and Bucky hasn't seen a single soul in the store besides the cashier up front. No one shops this late, or early in the morning, which is the way Bucky prefers it. It's not that he hates people, but most people generally annoy him and he'd rather not deal with crazy crowds during the day or evening.

Bucky reaches isle 7, the one designated to cereal and other breakfast type foods. He sees a big blond man standing in the middle, looking at the general direction of his cereal. _Oh no_. Bucky does his best to speed walk over to the other man, without looking like he's about to tackle the guy for looking at cereal. Bucky reaches his hand out and they both grab the last box of his favorite cereal at the same time.

"Oh, hello," the beautiful blond says.

"Hi. Is this the last box," Bucky asks, hand still connected the box of cereal just in case the other man lets go.

"It is unfortunately."

There is an awkward pause with intense eye contact, before both blurt out at the same time, "it's my favorite cereal."

They both breathe out a laugh at having said the same thing. But, both still have their hand on the box and Bucky can see the other man thinking of something to determine who gets it.

"How about this - we arm wrestle to see who gets the last box of delicious Cinnamon Toast Crunch?"

Bucky is not a small or weak man by in any sense of the imagination, but this blond God is slightly taller and his muscles are literally bulging out of his shirt. But, Bucky really wants this cereal, so he agrees.

"Great! Um, now we just need to find a table or something. I'm Steve, by the way." Steve holds his hand out for Bucky to shake.

"I'm Bucky. I think there's a table back there with donuts on it," he says, pointing towards the end the isle.

They walk in silence, both still oddly holding on the box of cereal. Seriously, neither one is caving on this damn breakfast food. When they arrive, Steve clears off a small spot on the table and both kneel down and get their arms ready to wrestle.

"I should warn you, I was arm wrestling champ in high school. You can still back down if you want," Bucky offers, attempting to intimidate the blond.

Steve flashed a feral smile towards Bucky, "I never back down from a fight."

If Bucky's stomach wasn't about to eat itself, he might have been scared and horny at the same time. But alas, the stomach will always win and he really wants his cereal.

"On my count of three, okay? Ready? One. Two. Three."

Both men try to push the other's arm down, the most ridiculous non-violent way of solving this problem for two grown men. Bucky can feel himself struggling, but he has hope.

_I will win and defend the honor box of cereal. Great, my life is so pathetic I'm tryin' to defend a cereal box. Get your shit together, Barnes._

While Bucky was mentally chastising himself, Steve was able to gain the upper hand and slam Bucky's hand down on the table, declaring himself victorious.

"What, no!"

"Ah, the wonderful feeling of winning," Steve preens, looking so proud of himself for winning a lame box of cereal. "You put up a good fight, Bucky."

"Thanks, punk. I guess I gotta wait till they get their next shipment in. Just great."

"You're welcome, jerk. Oh, and here you go." Steve hands the box of cereal to a stunned looking Bucky.

"What's this for? You won." Bucky doesn't understand why Steve is giving him the box.

"I still have half a box left at home. I just like to get a new box before the old one runs out. I can make it till they get their shipment in. Plus, you look like you really need this cereal, so it's all yours. The arm wrestling was fun though." Steve is still smiling like a victorious dork.

"Um, thanks, pal. This really is my favorite cereal. I had a shitty night, and this cereal is gonna make it better. Thanks, again."

"Anytime. I have to get on my way to work, but I hope you have a good rest of your night. Oh, and I can't wait to arm wrestle you again for some other food. Night, Buck." Steve is so proud of himself for flirting and can't wait to shove it in Sam's 'you-can't-flirt-for-shit-Rogers' face.

"Night, Stevie." Bucky cannot wait to arm wrestle Steve again, as well. He might have to run out of cereal more often.


End file.
